


New Toy

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Frot, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Ian Gallagher, butts and dicks, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Ian and Mickey try out a new toy.





	New Toy

Ian had a little extra time after work Friday, so he went to the closest sex shop trying to find something to spruce up their sex life as Mickey had just introduced something new. 

He scoured the shelves, looking at various dildos, cock rings, and vibrators everything seemed like it could be fun but he wanted something they could both use together, and separate if he was being honest. 

He decided on a clear fleshlight that featured an array of different textures on the inside and had a vibrator you could insert if you wanted. He also picked up warming lube for another time.

He then got some stuff to make Mickey dinner, wanting to make a night of it.

Mickey got home and the house smelled amazing, he found Ian shirtless in the kitchen over the stove, and a mysterious brown bag in the middle of the kitchen table. 

“You my housewife now?” Mickey chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ian from behind. 

Ian hummed, continuing to stare down at the risotto he was cooking. 

“Only because I love you.” 

“You are so fucking soft Gallagher” Mickey laughed, kissing just under Ian’s ear. 

“I got us a present” Ian grinned, turning around to point at the brown bag on the table. 

“Oh yea?” Mickey said going over to it, “I was wondering.” 

“But we can’t play until after dinner” Ian commented as Mickey reached into the bag, pulling out the fleshlight that was still in its packaging. 

Mickey’s face brimmed with a wide smile. He turned to Ian and started unpackingit. 

“How the fuck is this for both of us?” Mickey questioned, still happy that he could use it when Ian was not around. 

“I got the larger one so we can both fit in it together” Ian said, like Mickey should have known that. The redhead then turned off the stove and grabbed them both plates of food, setting it down on the table and grabbing a beer for each of them.

Mickey sat, the food in front of him steaming, Ian quickly joining him at the table. 

“Alright fire crotch, feeling kinky” Mickey laughed, digging into the meal.

“Just seemed like it could be fun” Ian shrugged eating as well. 

The boys finished their food before retreating to the couch, the tv playing in the background. 

“Wanna try it?” Ian asked with a smirk, a hand resting on Mickey's thigh. 

“I will try your silly toy Gallagher, but you gotta eat me out first, get me in the mood” Mickey laughed biting his bottom lip. 

“You are always in the mood” Ian smiled back, punching his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder, “but fine, hands and knees.” 

Mickey did, scrambling to his hands and knees on the couch. 

“Well pull down your pants, how else am i gonna eat you?” Ian laughed, waking Mickey’s butt. 

“Fuck” Mickey groaned sitting up for a second to whip his pants and boxers off as fast as he could, getting back into position. Ian’s tongue in his ass was probably one of his most favorite things, other than Ian’s dick in his ass of course. 

“Such a needy bitch” Ian smirked, on his knees behind the dark haired boy. His hands roaming over the ass he loved so much. 

“So? Get to it.”

Ian smirked, Mickey was really getting it now. He brought his hand up in the air and smacked it down hard onto Mickey’s right cheek, the motion causing the brunette to squeal and cures. 

“That's what you get for being a needy little slut” Ian said, bring his hand down on Mickey’s ass again. 

“Fuck Gallagher” Mickey said, his ass burning where Ian had spanked him. 

Ian chuckled again, spreading Mickey’s ass cheeks with each hand, spitting at the top just to watch his saliva roll down to Mickey’s hole. 

“Fuck you are hot” Ian said before moving in to devour his boyfriend, the taste of Mickey enthralling. 

Mickey moaned as Ian started to rim, his hot tongue slowly working Mickey open just like he liked.

“Can i put a plug in you? Keep you ready for me later? After we try the new toy?” Ian asked, so turned on by just the idea. 

Mickey nodded, his whole body moving with the motion as he was so fucking horny and loved the idea. 

“Be right back, don’t move” Ian said, running as fast as he could to the bedroom to grab lube and Mickey’s favorite butt plug. 

When he returned Mickey was just how he left him, though he was slowly stroking his cock. 

“Hand away” Ian said giving his ass cheek another smack, this one softer than the last however. 

Mickey groaned but stopped touching himself. 

Ian slicked up a finger before quickly slipping it into the boy in front of him, Mickey moaning and pushing back into it. As Ian worked him open he added his tongue, pushing his finger in and out of the boy as his tongue licked around it with perfect practice. 

“Put the damn plug in so we can try that new toy of yours fire crotch” Mickey said, a pleasure surge running through him. 

“So now you wanna try it, after I have filled you up.” 

Mickey nodded.

Ian slicked up the black silicone butt plug, slowly swirling it around Mickey’s hole before pushing it in, Mickey opening to swallow all of it. 

“Fuck that looks good” Ian said as he pushed the whole plug inside the dark haired boy, a small whimper leaving Mickey’s lips as the plug settled into place. 

“Feel good?” Ian asked, wrapping his arms around Mickey to flip him over onto his back. 

“Fuck yeah” Mickey said, now staring up at Ian, he always loved being filled up.

Ian attacked Mickey’s mouth, their tongues tangling immediately. After a minute or two of feverishly kissing Ian stood up, striping off his bottom garments before grabbing the toy masturbateor and the lube. 

“How we doing this maraschino?” Mickey asked questioningly as Ian dropped dollops of lube into the silicone tube. (haha, maraschino cherries anyone? *wink, wink*). 

Ian moved up Mickey’s body so their dicks were aligned, stroking them both in his hand as he looked down at Mickey. 

“You know this is called frotting?” Ian said with a small chuckle. 

“What?” Mickey responded, raising his eyebrows at Ian. 

“When you like masturbate together in one hand” Ian said, watching as his hand wrapped around them. 

“Whatever Ian, you are fucking weird” Mickey said, loving his boyfriend anyways. 

Ian gave them one more stroke with his hand, then placed the fleshlight over himself, relishing in the new feeling as he slowly moved it up and down. 

Mickey watched hypnotized as Ian moved the sleeve up and down himself, it moving easily with all the lube. 

“Get in on this” Ian moaned, running his tongue over his lips. 

Mickey bit his lip, grabbing his cock and placing it at the bottom of the silicon sleeve, slowly moving his hips up to fill the masturbateor along side Ian. A moan left his mouth at the feeling. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was tight, hot, and he could feel Ian’s cock pulsing against his in the tight space. 

“Jesus Christ!” Mickey gasped as he was fully inside, throwing his head back onto the couch. 

“Right?” Ian said with a breathy half laugh, “knew this was a good idea.”

“Yeah yeah, you get a point in like kinky sex games, now start moving the damn thing.” 

Ian laughed again, slowly moving the fleshlight up and down on their dicks. 

Mickey closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him in waves as Ian speeded up the movement. He loved the feeling of being close to Ian like this, their cocks sharing the same pleasure and hole. 

Ian watched as the sleeve stretched around and moved up and down their extremely hard cocks. He could feel Mickey’s dick pulsing and twitching pressed against his, all of it amazing and sexy. 

After another minute or so of working them, moans and gasps leaving both their lips Ian slowed the movement, opening his eyes to look down on his beautiful boyfriend. 

“You still want me to fuck you? Or just keep doing this till I cum?” Ian asked, enjoying the prospect of both. 

“Fuck me of course, and I can use this on my dick while you do” Mickey said, a wide smile crossing his face with the new idea. 

“Fuck yeah” Ian moaned, pulling the sleeve off of them, the quick motion causing both boys to let out a loud gasp. 

“We are definitely doing this again Mick” Ian said spreading Mickey's legs wide, the dark haired boy responding by throwing his legs into the air. 

“Fuck I love you” Ian said looking down at the plug in Mickey. 

“Love you too” Mickey said back. 

Ian ran a hand up the inside of Mickey's thigh, and with a twist and a gentle pull removed the plug, watching amazed as Mickey's hole opened and closed again. 

“Shit” Mickey gasped at as Ian removed the plug, his whole body shaking slightly. 

“Never get tired of seeing that” Ian commented, lining his dick up. 

“Get in me” Mickey begged, opening his legs as wide as he could. 

“So needy baby” 

Mickey nodded, not ashamed that he liked being fucked more than anything else, besides Ian, who was doing the fucking so maybe they were the same thing. 

Ian pushed inside the boy below him, his eyes closing and a moan leaving his lips as Mickey wrapped around him. 

“Ugh, aww!” Mickey moaned as Ian bottomed out. One hand gripping tightly into Ian's bicep as the other held one of his legs out. 

“Feels so good” Ian said as he started to rock his hips in and out, watching as his cocked dispersed than appeared again. 

“Love fucking you.” 

“Love being fucked” Mickey giggled back. 

With that Ian angled himself perfectly and started moving faster, his balls slapping against Mickey as he hit the boy's prostate; a guttural groan escaping from Mickey. 

Mickey quickly grabbed the silicone sleeve, slipping it over his cock and moving it up and down. 

All the sensations where beyond amazing. Ian filling him up felt like the best fucking thing, and the toy on his cock only added to the pleasure. He was definitely not going to last much longer. 

“Keep fucking me, I'm close” Mickey warned as his movements with the fleshlight became faster and more erratic, his ass tightening around Ian. 

Ian moaned, enjoying the feeling and show under him. He also picked up the pace, wanting to cum when the love of his life did. 

Mickey could feel the warmth pooling in his groan, his legs beginning to shake with each thrust Ian was giving him. 

“That's it, cum for me” Ian promoted as he watched Mickey become totally wrecked under him. 

With Ian's words Mickey moaned out his boyfriends name, arched his back, and came deep into the silicone toy. 

The restrictions of Mickey ass as his orgasm flushed over him felt just as amazing as it always did around Ian dick. The action quickly sending him over the edge as he slammed into Mickey one last time, coming deep inside the other boy. 

“Love you” Mickey said as his breath caught up with him, removing the dripping toy from himself. 

“Love you to” Ian said slipping out of Mickey only to collapse on top of him. 

After a moment Ian sat up, running a loving hand over Mickey's chest, Mickey sitting up as well to plant a kiss on the redheads lips. 

“Oh!” Ian explained his face lighting up “I also got dessert” 

Mickey laughed with his whole body, playfully pushing the redhead. 

“Of course you did fire crotch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again saw this in a porno...seems that's where I’m gonna get ideas for this whole series, lol. Also..Jake Bass was in that porn, thank you @ Ride4812 for reminding me of his excellence.


End file.
